


Disgust

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Emotions, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Snotlout feels.





	Disgust

**Author's Note:**

> very very short, randomly wrote it.

“N-no! Please... please let me go! Just this once!” Hiccup begged in desperation.

Snotlout simply smirked in return, looking over the curled up body at his feet with an ice cold gaze. He could feel his pants get tighter - not yet uncomfortably tight, but there was a very real risk of that happening if Hiccup kept making those whimpers. With how _involved_  he had been with the younger boy recently, his dick had connected his cousin to sex, resulting in erections at very awkward moments.

As he glanced down at the teenager’s face, he was suddenly struck by a strange sensation; something throbbed, not in his pants but in his chest. His cousin’s eyes were gleaming with unshed tears, and for the first time, Snotlout realised how wide and innocent those eyes were, framed like a pretty picture by stray auburn locks.

_I’ve really fucked this up,_ he thought to himself, remembering when they were three years old and toddling in the heathers, when they were six years old and fighting over toys, when they were ten years old and slowly growing distant, when they were fourteen years old and one towered over the other, everything leading up to... now. 

Although he would never admit it to anyone, that was the moment Snotlout first felt disgust at his actions.


End file.
